


Six Scenes with Regards to a Reunion

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Green Lantern Corps - Freeform, Guy/Kyle, M/M, dcu_freeforall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's high school reunion, with the mildest of shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Scenes with Regards to a Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Post "Sinestro Corps War", but I'm dropping bits and pieces of GLC canon down the tubes as needed [Law of Oa #3 springs to mind]. No spoilers, except that Law of Oa #3 can suck it.

“A reunion?” Guy asks, eyebrows furrowing. “Why would you want to go to some reunion?”

“Curiosity,” Kyle answers. He reaches over and steals a fry from Guy’s plate. “There are people who might be there who I haven’t seen in ten years.”

“And you wanna see ‘em again?” Guy pulls his plate closer. “You know where the kitchen is, you mooch.”

Kyle smirks as he steals another fry. “So, do you want to come with me?”

“There gonna be embarrassing pictures?”

Kyle thinks about his senior picture and grimaces. “Crap.”

“I’m in.”

*

The rental car smells like baby food, and Guy rolls down the windows as soon as they’re out of the lot. “You’re nervous,” he tells Kyle, and it makes Kyle clench his hands.

“I just realized I have no idea what to tell people.”

“About what?” There’s the slightest nervousness in Guy’s tone.

“Not you,” Kyle says. He reaches over the console and rests his hand on Guy’s thigh. “You’re easy.” Kyle chuckles when Guy leers. “I’m trying to figure out what to say I do.”

“You own a bar,” Guy answers automatically. “And you’re an artist.”

“But where’s my bar? Where are my paintings?” Kyle’s eyes narrow when Guy’s jaw twitches. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Guy—” Kyle cuts off when Guy maneuvers a hand-shaped construct into the backseat to open his duffel.  
“Here,” Guy says, and drops a letter in Kyle’s lap.

Kyle picks up the letter. “Dear Mr. Rayner,” he reads aloud. “Thank you for donating your body of work to the Coast City Museum of Art and Design. We are honored—you gave away my paintings?”

“Loaned,” Guy corrects. “Coast City needs ways to get people to visit, and your paintings were just sitting around.”

“You could have asked.”

“You would have said no.”

Kyle opens his mouth to argue and realizes he has nothing to say. “I have an exhibit,” he says softly.

Guy grins and ruffles the back of Kyle’s hair. “In Coast City.”

“Thank you,” Kyle looks at Guy. “I would have said no.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re an idiot, sometimes.”

Kyle grins. “Yeah, probably.”

*

“You’re in room 1248,” the receptionist says as she hands Kyle the key. “Take the elevator to the twelfth floor, and take a left."

“Thank you,” Kyle says with a smile.

“You’re welcome, Sir. Enjoy your stay.”

Guy slings his duffel onto his shoulder when Kyle walks towards him. “Swank place,” he says while glancing around.

“Yeah.” Kyle fiddles with the room key in his hand. “I figured you came to a reunion where you only know me, and this isn’t your usual kind of shore leave—” Kyle cuts off when Guy grabs him and kisses him.

“Am I getting laid?” Guy asks when he pulls away.

Kyle smiles. “Sure. Why not?”

“My kind of shore leave.” Guy lets go of Kyle and raises his eyebrows to a couple who are trying not to stare. “Honeymoon,” he says to them. “Just got in.”

“C’mon,” Kyle orders, grabbing Guy by the elbow.

“What?” Guy asks, grinning as they get on the elevator. “They didn’t kiss on their honeymoon?”

“I wish—”

“You do not,” Guy cuts in. He moves closer to Kyle as more people get on the elevator. “I’m way more entertaining.”

“You need to look up ‘entertaining’ in the dictionary.”

“Why? I like my definition.”

“Surprise, surprise.”

Guy grins and gooses Kyle as the elevator starts moving. “Entertaining,” Guy says.

*

The woman at the badge table smiles at Kyle with genuine warmth. “You don’t remember me.”

Kyle shrugs, slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

“Mary Pummer. We—”

“Gym class,” Kyle cuts in, beaming. “She hid behind me during volleyball,” Kyle says to Guy.

“Volleyball sucked,” Mary says. She holds out a hand to Guy. “Mary Pummer. Class secretary and bad at volleyball.”

“Guy Gardner,” Guy responds, shaking her hand. “Kyle’s better half.”

“Messier half,” Kyle interjects.

“So everyone says,” Mary says with a smile. She hands Kyle a badge with his name and senior picture. “G-U-Y?” She asks Guy.

“Yeah,” Guy says and sniggers at Kyle’s picture. “Nice hair.”

“Sorry, can’t hear you over the bowl cut you used to rock,” Kyle responds sweetly.

“That was a respectable haircut,” Guy argues.

“Yeah. For a four-year-old.”

“Your badge,” Mary interrupts smoothly. She clips the badge to the pocket of Guy’s button-down. It reads ‘GUY’ in careful block letters, and Mary’s written, ‘Kyle Rayner’s better half’ in small letters underneath.

“Very nice,” Guy tells her with a smile.

Kyle shakes his head, but he’s smiling. “Thanks, Mary.”

“You’re welcome.”

*

An hour into the party, Guy is wishing for beer. Not the passable domestic he has in his hand, but the tile-peeling, dirt-filled muck that Vath and Isamot had gotten him to stock with some minor begging.

“So you and Kyle…” some guy in a red sweater asks in the same tone as five other people.

“Yeah,” Guy says, dropping the word like a rock.

“That’s…nice.” The guy doesn’t look disgusted, just confused, and Guy can’t help but wonder.

“There you are!” Kyle interrupts the conversation. He steps next to Guy and puts a hand at the small of his back. “Sorry to abandon you—”

“It’s okay,” Guy says. “Just talking with…” he waves his hand at the man in the sweater.

“Tony,” Kyle says, holding out his hand and smiling. “I remember you!”

“English class,” Tony says, smiling in return. “You and I were always at it.”

“Tony thinks _1984_ is great literature,” Kyle tells Guy.

“Hate that book,” Guy pulls a face. “If I wanted to be paranoid, I can do it without a guide.”

Tony chuckles. “But there’s so much—”

“Don’t care,” Guy cuts in. “Didn’t need 200 pages of it.”

“You don’t think—”

“No, I don’t.” Guy holds up a hand before Kyle can do more than draw breath. “Not a chance,” he tells him.

Kyle breathes out. “Fine. I will pass on the cheap shot that you set up for me.”

“I’m having a conversation about so-called classic literature.”

“You’re saying the book sucks.”

“Still a conversation.”

Kyle grins. “Sure. Whatever you say.” He reaches for Guy’s beer and frowns. “How do you always kill it right before I try to steal it?”

“Practice.”

“Be back,” Kyle says. “Need another, Tony?”

Tony eyes the level in his cup. “I’m okay.”

“All right.” Kyle turns and walks away.

There’s a brief, uncomfortable pause as Tony and Guy eye one another. “So,” Tony says to kill the silence, “What do you read?”

“_Tom Sawyer_,” Guy says. “I like Mark Twain.”

“He never wrote a bad book,” Tony says. “Do you read any science fiction?”

“I get enough weirdness on the job.”

Tony chuckles. “Fair enough,” he says and doesn’t press the topic.

*

Late that night, after showers and the local late news, Kyle curls against Guy and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Thanks,” he says quietly.

“It was pretty fun,” Guy tells him. “You weren’t really out in high school, were you?”

“No,” Kyle admits. “I was an art fag and a lit fag. Being a fag-fag was pushing it.”

“Everyone who remembered you seemed cool.”

“It’s the ones who don’t remember me,” Kyle explains. “The assholes of every high school.”

Guy grimaces. “I’m one of those.”

“Nah,” Kyle says lightly. “Maybe you were—”

“I was.”

“But you’re not now,” Kyle continues. “You outgrew it. Some of them did, too.”

“Sure,” Guy says. He rolls over and looks at Kyle. He curls a hand around Kyle’s head and kisses him. “Anyone messes with you, I’ll kick their asses.”

“My hero,” Kyle says with a grin.


End file.
